Harry Potter: Amber Faith
by AvALon-girl098
Summary: Even further into the future Harry Potter becomes headmaster of Hogwarts there is a whole new generation of kids there and one who stands out of the crowd is Amber Faith  my own character  and something fishy is going around, can her and friends stop it?


Harry Potter was an older man now, and really he was only 85 but he had silver hair and he had mellowed through his age and he now finally accepted to be Hogwart's newest headmaster. He fiddled with his wand smiling, he no longer had children in school or grandchildren, quite frankly he didn't even have great-grandchildren in school for the oldest were only 2 ½ years old. He remembered today was going to be sorting for first years, he made his way down and sat at the staff table slowly more people came down as well along with 1st years.

Almost all of them were extremely timid looking some though were wearing a face of utmost confidence. As more of them filed into the room the sorting hat came into view, Professor Weasley had it. Hermione had agreed eagerly to teach a class, she was teaching transfiguration now, not one Harry had expected her to apply for but he still hired her all the same. Hermione aged as well her hair was gray now but still had a bit of bush like resemblance to it, she also sported little square spectacles in front of her eyes. She sat it down and smiled tenderly at the nervous children before her.

The sorting was as always tables cheered whenever they got a new member. A young girl, named Amber Faith, who sported black hair and warm hazel eyes with a fire in them was one of the more eager ones. She walked up and the sorting hat took a moment to register.

"Hm, this one is smart as whip, clever, tricky, brave, ooh half American and half British not something you see often… hm Ravenclaw could suit you for your intelligence, Slythirin might also be eager for being cunning, Hufflepuff would love you because your loyal, and Gryffindor would be eager for the bravery you have, my oh my you're a toughie… GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran down to the table and a 5th year Harry immediately recognized as Nicholas Faith engulfed her into a hug. Nicholas Faith, Harry realized, looked immensely like Amber, they had the same almond eye shape, same hazel eyes, same slightly wide nose but it is minutely wide, same blood red lips, they both had wavy black hair, they even both sported a tan. Nicholas was a little older than some 5th years, he was already sixteen now because Hogwarts enrolled him a little bit too late. His sister though was not unnoticed because she was apparently doing things Nick hadn't been able to do in third year when she was 10, she had been stealing his wand true but it was still definitely a way to get put in Hogwarts on time.

She sat next to her brother and the rest of the students got sorted out. Finally they just sat down to eat, a lovely feast too. Harry announced to the students that all notices were going to be on boards and they would be able to find them in their common room. He noticed that Nick was giving his sister a piggy back ride which he thought was a nice sight to see, obviously these two were close despite the age gap. He smiled but secretly he wondered if she would be a trouble maker like her brother.

Chapter 1

The Elemental

Today was a very desirable day for Quidditch tryouts, the sky was nice and cloudy but not threatening rain. The new Quidditch players needed would have to be a Chaser and a Seeker. Harry was sitting on a nice chair he had conjured up to watch. He noticed that Nick had his eyes glued to one spot, when Harry followed them he saw they were connected to his little sister. Nick was a Beater, the other team members were watching too.

"Alright all you guys have to do is just tell us which position you want and we'll take it from there. First up is Blake Withers!"

"U-um Chaser." Olivia Raithers threw up a Quaffle and the team began to hustle around, he was actually pretty good.

"Very good, you are definitely in the league." Olivia smiled. Others tried out and then Amber was up Harry noticed that her brother gave her a thumbs up that was not subtle in the slightest.

"I'm trying out for Seeker." Harry could see Olivia give a slight look of shock after all not many first years ever got to be a Seeker, that was mostly reserved for older years despite this Nick still gave his sister signs of encouragement.

"Okay then, we'll just release the snitch, um, Anne I know that you are a chaser but could you?" The snitch was released and Amber did not hesitate, honestly she did not make a challenge out of this, she caught it in less than a minute.

"Anne, were you holding back?" Olivia asked shocked.

"No, I knew she was a first year and all but I still was trying almost as hard as I do in games." Anne looked slightly flustered by what had just occurred here.

"Alright then, Amber you are definitely one to consider." Others tried out for Chaser and one poor bloke though that Keeper was open to try out for and wound up leaving blushing rather severely.

"Alright then our new Chaser is Blake Withers congratulations, he is in his 4th year. And our new Seeker is Amber Faith congratulations, she is in her-"

"FIRST YEAR!" Nick shouted out with pride bursting out of him.

"Yes, thank you Nick for that lovely statement that might've let Slytherin know even though they are quite a ways away. I know that she is your sister and all but maybe we could tone down the volume in random outbursts like that." Olivia said a little angrily, Olivia felt that as authority she should be able to always be first to state things.

Harry smiled at this display, because now Olivia was positively being blocked out by Nick who was flying around all over the place now which was an apparent victory lap for his sister who was giggling. It was a sight because at some point when Nick was doing some sort of flip or corkscrew and nearly fell off of his broom which even got Olivia to snort out laughter. All the same though the tryouts for this team were finished and they filed back inside probably getting robes for the two new players.

Amber smiled at this, her brother had rigged the portrait hole so when it opened confetti and all sorts of other things exploded everywhere all over her. Her brother's friends all surrounded him as well they were all congratulating her too. The room had a light and airy feel floating about it. Blake was celebrating in his own way by trying to swallow his girlfriend's tongue.

"You told Max about it yet, he probably already knows by the banner that Heather made but…." Nick asked.

"No, gosh where is he, oh I see him I'll be right back." Amber ran to Max and he smiled up at her.

"Good job, you always did cream me at Quidditch when we played in your backyard. Not that your brother would hold back would he? Anyways expect to have a loyal watcher in the stands from now on!"

"Thanks Max, anyways it's nice to know I'll have a loyal fan out there!" She hugged Max tightly and smiled at him. Max smiled back in an effort not to blush from the hug. Max was a boy who could blush very quickly especially if it was something to do with Amber.

Amber was the girl Max had a crush on for years now, he just thought she was so pretty, and she was so confident and just Max had a strong liking for her not that Amber knew that because when it came to the boy brain she really didn't have much of a clue.

They both sat down and began to work on homework. Max was having difficulty in coming up with anything for potions mostly because the teacher was a boring and dreadful one at that, looking for excuses to fail you it would seem like. Amber was scribbling things down on her parchment though everything she could about properties of the potion they studied today. She did not find this a hard task mostly because she paid attention and she always could have her nose in a book. She started on something for transfiguration, Mrs. Weasley could drone on for a while but you definitely learned in there.

At about 8 Amber finished all her homework and joined in the party again leaving Max on his 3rd line for potions. He gave up and also joined in the party.

"Here's a butterbeer for the two of you." Heather gave them each a butterbeer and the mood was still cheery and Blake was still snogging in the corner, maybe something else but Amber really didn't care about Blake's love life much. She went on and drank her butterbeer and her brother was doing the oddest dance in her honor along with Zeke Branston who was a good friend of his. After a while though the mood lightened and people started to go up to bed, mostly first or second years. And about an hour after that everyone drifted off leaving the floor covered in confetti.

"Oh blast it, they left me to clean it up, anyways good job kiddo, get on to bed now." Nick waved his wand and cleaned up the confetti and streamers. Amber went up to her room and she went to bed.

Her first dream was one of her playing Quidditch and she was doing splendidly. Until she got hit by a bludger and her lip was bleeding ferociously but then she woke up and got ready for class. Right now she had to go to Potions which was not most enjoyable but she still paid attention. Today they had to write one page essay on the properties of Salamander blood. Next was defense against the dark arts. She had to practice a spell on rats that could immobilize them for a small period of time. Transfiguration was easy and long, a double period.

Once the day was done Amber truly felt as though she could sleep for ages without even stirring but she still did her home work Max though had quite a bit of homework left to do. He was scribbling like mad and she was quite sure that Salamander blood did not make you turn pink and that turning a spoon into a mouse did not make you more tart. But she did not intervene because she was working on hers steadily. There was an odd silence hanging between the two. Max was desperately trying to think of a conversation topic but he was at a loss.

Amber soon closed her book and smiled. She decided to head down to dinner. She invited Max to come with her but he had to finish up his homework or he would be buried in it. She sat down and her brother smiled.

"So I see you've been studying like a lunatic, why the worry?" Her brother asked while spooning out mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Because I want to able to chose whatever I want when I graduate."

"So how are your classes?"

"Good, they are all easy and most are rather boring but that's only to be expected isn't it?"

"Yes, especially ones who have a little difficulty shutting up. By the way where is Max at, I haven't seen him since last night."

"He's got loads of homework to do, how are your classes anyways?" Amber plopped down chicken on her plate and she started to eat.

"Well," He swallowed his potatoes and continued. "They are extremely boring and I am about to fall asleep in Transfiguration, Mrs. Weasley sometimes doesn't know when to shut up. But believe you me some of the doodles I have come up with were so good I charmed them to move around on the paper. I suspect though I shouldn't have charmed a giant rock falling on Mrs. Weasley but it is a nice little animation, a rock coming out of nowhere and her becoming a pancake like in cartoons you know?"

"I hope she has a good sense humor if she finds that. I used to charm my doodles but I try to charm my notes to sound like an utter suspense novel or you know a horrible comic. It really makes potions sound interesting when it sounds like someone is laughing at star dust. I've also made it an opera, quite annoying to those who don't understand culture like that." She began to eat the pie in front of her.

"Anyways how are your grades, I know mom will be wanting to know."

"Oh I have top marks, what about you?" Amber was shoving pie into her face.

"Goof fum one forrhif." He swallowed.

"I know I've known you for eleven years but what was that?"

"I said good but some, horrid. Transfiguration is worst but that is only because I turned in doodles instead of actual work by mistake, Mrs. Weasley probably didn't get a kick out of it." He shoveled more food down and soon they were finished eating.

"Well all I can say is, if you did my home work I would have better grades." Her brother said.

"_Butterbeer._" Amber said, the fat lady opened up. "Really, let me take a look at it, after all Transfiguration is a breeze, maybe I might help you at least scrape a better grade up. Looking forward to Quidditch though, it's Friday right?"

"Yeah, anyways you better not make me fail, mom will have a fit and probably make me work for summer. I would probably work at that Weasley joke shop if I had to work." Nick started to ramble on about merchandise he had gotten there before.

Amber saw Max and waved to her brother who waved to Olivia and began to talk to her.

"I am going to fail this class, Mrs. Weasley assigns so much homework." He said flicking through pages in a book.

"Well I would do it but I'm already doing my brother's, come on it isn't that bad. But um if you turn a cup into a mouse I'm pretty sure it isn't going to turn into pi= 3.14 amount of milliliters of salamander blood."

"Oh damn it, potions and transfiguration are going to wind up killing me…." He scratched out lines and was rewriting them now.

"You know if you really needed it I could just lend you my homework." She smiled at him and he nodded as though she just said do you want a million dollars. She pulled out the parchment and handed it to him and he frowned scratched out more lines then more and rewrote vigorously.

Amber sat enjoying the fire, it warmed her from the chill she got suddenly. She shrugged it off and just sat with the burning logs warming her but soon she gathered her stuff and went up into the girl's dormitory. She laid down in bed, she actually nodded off quickly and started to dream just a little.

_Amber was looking through her eyes, she looked out and saw it. She didn't know who it was but they were doing something. She hid behind the boulder close to her. Then she saw it happen. First a long silver blade appeared and then she heard the slashing. She felt her stomach do a flip and she was about to intervene when her name started to get called._

"Amber wake up you were having a dream." Her friend Sadie shaking her.

"What, what happened?"

"You just started thrashing about suddenly, you were also talking like a loon, I'm a light sleeper so I heard you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what time is it?"

"Oh about 5:30 in the morning, people are about to start getting up, we can start getting ready. You're sure you are okay?" Sadie said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, so what class do you have first?"

"Herbology, I'm horrid at it but it is easy and interesting. Today we have to work with some shrieking plant or something whatever it is I'm sure some kid will screw it up. You?"

"I have charms. That class is easy. Well I guess we can go down and get breakfast." They walked down and there was already food being prepared. They sat down and were talking about classes when a few other students came in, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. More Gryffindors came in and soon all the tables were full of busy sounds and chatter.

"Ah I heard someone was a bit of a sleep talker." Her brother slid down next to her along with Olivia, Zeke, and Heather.

"Yeah, just a little odd dream, have I always talked in my dreams Nick?"

"Yes, they are quite interesting the things you say. I remember the best thing you ever said was 'they just didn't understand the cruelty of feeding frogs marshmallows.' I don't know where in the ruddy hell you got that from but it sure is interesting, but I talk in my sleep just as well."

"Yeah otherwise you wouldn't have been talking about how petunias could always make a gourd explode out of pride, by the way is that true?"

"Who knows, but it's for sure if that is I will have to be deemed a genius for figuring it out." He got some eggs off the plate and bacon. He also reached out for biscuits and pancakes.

"Yes we all know that only a person of your intellect would discover that, take that however you want." Zeke said. Nick punched him in the arm with his mouth full of eggs.

"You know I heard that something fishy is going on, I heard there is a sort of rebellion going on." Zeke said changing the subject.

"Oh that's rubbish, you know newspapers only say that for a headline." Heather said.

"Yeah, even if there was everyone would have it under control, these sort of rebellions happen all the time, most of them disband if Harry Potter even turns up there." Olivia said praising Harry highly.

"Yeah, but really there hasn't been anything going on, nothing to talk about. Makes things quite boring and conversation dull, I wish you were all old enough for Hogsmeade, by the time you are we will be in last year, such a big age gap, tell me is conversation normal?"

"Yeah, with the fact that we came from the same mother and father it does develop this sort of closeness between two people." Amber said she too was putting eggs and biscuits on her plate along with fruit.

"Oh if you weren't a first year I would tell you off right now." Zeke said slightly leering but he was smiling and was about to laugh which didn't make it very effective.

"Oh go ahead, she gets yelled at by people all the time, she really couldn't care it's like this shield that bounces words she doesn't want to hear off of her."

"Well now the moment is ruined isn't it Zeke?" Amber said. Sadie even giggled slightly.

"Oh you little… ah I don't want to get hit by your brother, specially with that arm he uses to beat with, bet it would hurt."

"It probably would Zeke, but you get hit by me all the time, does it really matter?" Zeke shoved down some egg as if to say it doesn't matter. Then owls started to zoom into the room carrying letters and other things, one thing that stuck out like a sore thumb though was Amber's phoenix. It had a box with it and Amber took it from her phoenix, Cypress, and rubbed it's head. "It's from mom and dad, let's see what's in here." She opened it up and pulled out a little box marked with Nick and one marked Amber. Nick opened his and found a memory ball. "I see, mom knows that I have been forgetting homework and thinks this will sort that out. Mom you're so naïve." Amber pulled out a letter.

_Oh sweetheart I heard about you becoming the new Seeker, congratulations, I'm sure your brother was celebrating in a way only he would. Anyways to celebrate your new position on the team, your father decided to get you a new broom, your brother's phoenix should be here with it, don't worry it has your name on it, we got the packages all mixed up and so that's why your brother has your gift. Anyways we got you the top of the line broom professionals are riding. Love you._

_Mom_

Her brother's phoenix flew in with a broom and at first Nick though it was for him, but he noticed that when he tried to touch it mom had apparently put a hex or jinx so only she could unwrap it. She got the broom out and others gathered around. "Wow, mom sent you an _Elemental_, those are super expensive and fast. Lucky you all I got when I became a beater was a Nimbus 3000, which were really top of the line then but now are still good just not as good compared to other brooms." Nick had a slight pout on his face but still was looking amazed at the broom. She put the broom away and she continued to eat.

"Now you're really going to be good at Quidditch." Max said as he slid in between her and Sadie who was quiet now.

"Yeah, this is much better than a _Shooting Star_. God that broom was about to fall apart anyways, this is top of the line so maybe I stand a chance." Everyone finished eating and went to their classes.

Amber sat down in charms and began to take notes. This was a simple charm and she was able to manage it quickly before others which meant she had no homework.

She was able to get her potion to be just a couple of shades off of what it was supposed to be which was better than Max. While Amber's was a bright orange Max's was more of a brownish black. The teacher emptied the cauldron and simply bottled others.

"You weren't kidding when you said that Potions was going to kill you, by the way you put in too many toad's eyes, only three, not eight." Max frowned. Amber didn't understand that she had made Max feel a little stupid but he understood that and didn't say anything.

"So, the week is almost over, I know you're probably itching to get to Quidditch now that you have an excellent broom."

"Yeah, but you know I really love the beginning of the year because it's the easiest part along with the last. Why didn't you try out for the team?"

"I only like Keeper, next year they'll need one so I'll try then. You have always been a Seeker in backyard games, just like Nick was always a beater." Max shrugged.

"Well I have to go to Herbology, see you." Amber walked into the greenhouse and was greeted by a pair of earmuffs handed to her.

"Ms. Faith, ya better put these on, these plants are loud." Amber slid on the earmuffs and couldn't hear anything. The instructions were floating in the air in scarlet letters. Amber pulled out the plants who were apparently screaming but she could not tell.

Once class was over they had only a bit of homework about how they had removed their plants. The rest of the day droned on and there was little homework to do. Amber went back to the Gryffindor common room and sat down writing about her process of removing the plant. Suddenly a few papers were in her lap, she looked up at her brother.

"What is this?"

"My Transfiguration homework, you said that you would do it." He plopped down in the chair next to her and started to talk about his day.

"Did you know Professor Weasley actually did enjoy my doodle, so much in fact that I have detention with her, miserable lines my hand is sore, anything that would help that you know of?"

"No sorry, maybe a little bit of pond water would help but I don't think they have that around here much. Anyways how are you having trouble making a chair turn into a pig and make the pig disappear, really you already have done these spells."

"Just write it down, but use my quill, I bewitched it so no matter who uses it, it writes in my handwriting." Amber scratched down a few things that she tried to piece together. When she finished she handed it to her brother.

"Well, I expect Professor Weasley will be amazed at this sudden improvement. Anyways I have so much blasted homework because of this being O.W.L. year, I think the teacher's get a kick out of seeing the kids go nervous. I however maintain a nice calmness."

"Meaning you don't pay attention so you're not stressed because you have no idea what's going on." Amber was scribbling down on her own homework. "So Nick tell me how many O.W.L.s are you expecting?"

"Probably not enough to make mom happy, the thing is she expects more than three and I think three is a nice number you know. Not that I'll get that, our teachers have been grading as though it were O.W.L.s, so far I've gotten a couple of Ps, a D, one A, and a few Ts."

"So a few poor, a dreadful, an acceptable, and a few trolls, I have to say you deserve Es for just doing the work, that most definitely exceeds their expectations of you."

"Oh shut up, I know you are just going to scrape up all the Os you can, the worst you get will still allow you to take N.E.W.T.s you are too damn smart for your own good."

"Oh well, anyways let's get down for dinner." Amber closed her book and gathered her papers. They walked down to the Great Hall and sat next to Olivia and Sadie.

"Hey guys, we were just talking about how that rebellion is apparently following what You-Know-Who was trying to do years ago, you know. Trying to be powerful wizards and take over the world or something like that." Olivia said.

"Yeah, apparently Potter still hasn't turned up to stop them, guess he figures they won't be taking themselves very seriously. Anyways Quidditch will be here soon, you three expect me to be out there watching." Sadie said as she put down some casserole of sorts on her plate

"Anyways I wonder if anyone's parents are in it, I've heard stories about Death Eaters having children in Hogwarts. Who do you suppose would have parents like that?" Nick said plopping down more potatoes on his plate.

"Probably someone horrid like Bradley Warlness." Amber said and then took a drink from her orange juice.

"Nah, it would be someone who is really quiet or a push over, they would be intimidated by their parents they wouldn't say much probably." Zeke slid next to Olivia as Nick stated this.

"Yeah, I have to agree with him on that one, it's always the quiet ones." Zeke said, to which Heather nodded as she sat next to Sadie.

"Anyways, how are your guys' year going, mine is horrid, I've been getting Ts left and right, I swear my teachers have it out for me." Heather said frowning.

"I have to manage an A or I get kicked off the Quidditch team, and I'm captain also I love being Chaser so I have been studying my eyes out like crazy." Olivia said with an ever so slight smile on her face.

"I have my sister doing my homework, I wonder if she will be getting a better grade in the class or me?" Nick said taking a moment to consider.

"I think we know you don't take yourself very seriously meanwhile your sister passes without even trying it looks like, wish she would do my homework…." Heather said still frowning she distracted herself with the casserole in front of her.

"Yeah, you guys don't have class with her though, I do, she has her hand up for every single problem, you're such a nerd." Sadie said.

"I know, but I'm a cool nerd… which I don't know how to describe but." Amber trailed off and started eating the pie in front of her.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure I'm failing, you?" Max slid down next to Amber. He had a book with him and was still writing on parchment.

"Hey Nick, can I have that memory ball your mom sent, I think I'd be the one to get more use out of it." Max said flipping pages.

"Yeah, you definitely would. Any who, how is it I wound up doing everyone's homework?" Amber asked suddenly.

"I don't know, you're the smart one figure it out." Nick said.

"Nicholas Faith, Amber Faith, come here." Professor Weasley said scowling slightly.


End file.
